The electric wrenches disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,221 and 6,477,921 have a switch installed on one lateral side of the handle, which is easy to be activated by a holding hand during an operation. It can also be activated by accidental collision with a foreign object. Further, the extension of the switch on the otherwise smooth handle is visually harsh.